IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 2
IG-88 Meets Spider-Man 2 is the third installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the second installment of the IG-88 / Spider-Man film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Peter Parker struggles to balance his crime-fighting duties as Spider-Man with the demands of his normal life. Estranged from both love interest Mary Jane Watson and best friend Harry Osborn, who intends to seek revenge on Spider-Man for his father Norman's death, Peter additionally discovers his Aunt May is facing foreclosure. Tommy Pickles and his friends (All Grown Up variants) meet The 88 Squad, who have been staying at Aunt May's house due to the alternate-dimension time warper being broken thanks to Green Goblin, during a surprise party planned for Peter. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, sponsors the brilliant nuclear scientist Otto Octavius, who, dreaming of perfecting sustained fusion power, wears a harness of powerful robotic tentacle arms with artificial intelligence while conducting his research. When a power spike causes an experiment to destabilize rapidly, Octavius stubbornly refuses to shut the experiment down, leading to disastrous consequences: his wife is killed, the neural inhibitor chip which keeps the arms from influencing his mind is destroyed and the arms are fused to his spine. Spider-Man and the 88 Squad arrive and shut down the experiment before it can do any further damage. At a hospital, doctors prepare to surgically remove Octavius' arms and harness, but the arms, having developed sentience from the inhibitor chip's destruction and are now controlled by The Horde Of Darkness, spring to life and attack the medical crew, killing most of them. Upon regaining consciousness and seeing the carnage, Octavius escapes and hides at a harbor. There he meets up with The Horde Of Darkness. The arms (voiced by BeastBoyRules52 XD) and The Horde Of Darkness convince him to retry the experiment. To fund it, Octavius — now called Doctor Octopus by the Daily Bugle — robs a bank with The Horde Of Darkness. After Peter misses Mary Jane's debut play, she, in retaliation, becomes engaged to astronaut John Jameson, son of Bugle chief J. Jonah Jameson. Peter suffers an emotional breakdown causing him to lose his powers. He abandons his Spider-Man identity and returns to his normal life while trying to reconcile with Mary Jane, much to the other squad members' dismay. A garbageman brings Spider-Man's costume to J. Jonah Jameson, who takes credit for Spider-Man's disappearance. Peter tells Aunt May that his Uncle Ben's death some time ago was his fault. May forgives him, but when his 9-year-old neighbor learns of Spider-Man's disappearance and the subsequent rising crime rate in New York City, Peter and The 88 Squad become concerned. Octavius and The Horde Of Darkness need tritium to fuel his reactor and go to Harry to demand it. Harry initially refuses because the experiment threatens to level the city, but, after a beatdown by The TGWTG Squad, he eventually agrees in exchange for Spider-Man and the 88 Squad and tells him that Peter, who is supposedly good friends with Spider-Man, is the key to finding him. However, Harry tells Octavius not to harm Peter. Octavius finds Peter and The 88 Squad, tells them to find Spider-Man, and abducts Mary Jane. Peter realizes his powers are restored due to the trauma of seeing Mary Jane kidnapped, and dons his costume again after stealing it from the Bugle. As Spider-Man and the 88 Squad battles Octavius and The TGWTG Squad, they fall onto a rapid transit R train. Octavius and The Horde Of Darkness disable the controls and jump off. Spider-Man stops the train before the track ends. When he faints from exhaustion, the passengers carry him into one of the cars. He comes to and realizes his mask is off, but the passengers are so grateful they vow not to reveal what he looks like. Octavius and The Horde Of Darkness returns, demanding Spider-Man and the 88 Squad, and subdues the passengers. After knocking out Spider-Man and The 88 Squad, Octavius and The Horde Of Darkness delivers them to Harry. After giving Octavius, The Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN the tritium, Harry prepares to kill Spider-Man first, only to be shocked to see it is really Peter. Peter and the 88 Squad convince him greater things are at stake, and Harry reveals Octavius and The Horde Of Darkness' location. Spider-Man and the 88 Squad arrive at the group's waterfront laboratory and try to rescue Mary Jane discreetly. One of Octavius' tentacles senses them, and they fight, while the 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness. Spider-Man ultimately subdues Octavius, reveals his identity, and convinces Octavius to let go of his dream for the greater good. Octavius finally commands the tentacles to obey, betrays The Horde Of Darkness, and drowns the fusion reactor, along with himself, in the Hudson River. The Horde Of Darkness escape however in Cleebo. Mary Jane discovers Spider-Man's true identity and feelings, as well as why they cannot be together. Spider-Man and the 88 Squad return Mary Jane to John and leaves. Harry is visited by a vision of his father, pleading for Harry to avenge his death. Refusing to hurt Peter, Harry shatters the mirror, revealing a secret room containing the Green Goblin's equipment, and The Horde Of Darkness later arrive and tell Harry to follow his father's footsteps, which he agrees to do. On her wedding day, Mary Jane abandons John at the altar and runs to Peter and The 88 Squad's apartment. She admits her true feelings for Peter. They kiss, hear a police chase, and she encourages him to respond as Spider-Man. In a post-credit scene, Dr. Insano introduces The Horde Of Darkness to the Symbiote, and AVGN plans to use it on Peter to turn on The 88 Squad and join us. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA SOUNDTRACK *Vindicated, Dashboard Confessional (first end credits song) *Ordinary, Train (second end credits song) *Spider-Man Theme, Michael Buble (third end credits song)